<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinktober Day 01 - Omorashi/Knifeplay by sassykenzie1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750497">Kinktober Day 01 - Omorashi/Knifeplay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1'>sassykenzie1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Knifeplay, Omorashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tifa has Cloud tied up under her and at her mercy.</p><p>Omorashi | Knifeplay | <s>Body swap</s></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kinktober Day 01 - Omorashi/Knifeplay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cloud relaxes against the headboard and glances at Tifa. She fidgets from foot to foot, knife grasped tightly in one hand, rope in the other. His bladder pulses to remind him it’s full. “If we don’t start soon, my bladder won’t last into the scene,” He says, already half-hard from anticipation. She takes a shaky breath and walks up, faking confidence. She pushes one of her knees against his chest to pin Cloud against the bed and the other against his bladder. He knows that he could push her off easily if he needed to. He tries to free himself and they both know he’s barely trying.</p><p>She wrenches his arms above him and he struggles. She tries his wrists together to the headboard. Cloud wiggles roughly, trying to get her off of him. She scowls and smacks him across the cheek. His cock is nearly completely hard now. He continues struggling, knowing this excites them both. Tifa tosses the knife to her dominant hand and spins the blade down towards him.</p><p>She slices through his shirt from the collar to the middle of his chest and sets the knife aside. She digs her leg into his erection as she grabs fistfuls of his shirt and rips it the rest of the way. Cloud forces himself to tear up and quietly begs for mercy. Tifa hisses, “Shut it,” before she smiles crookedly, almost psychotically, “The more you struggle, the longer it’ll be and the more I might “accidentally” cut you.”</p><p>Cloud is impressed. Tifa is not the most intimidating person, so it’s impressive that she manages to sound remotely intimidating in this scenario. Tifa picks the knife up again and sets the tip against his cheek. He allows the faked tears to slide down his cheeks. Tifa whispers, “Color?”</p><p>Cloud gives her a tiny, almost imperceptible, smile. “Green.”</p><p>She puts her game face back on and trails the knife down his cheek, circling it over his throat and Adam’s apple. He swallows in his wake. The tingling is a strange sensation. She continues her downward trek over his sternum, pushing enough to draw blood before she circles his nipples. His eyes are squeezed tightly shut and he’s letting out soft moans.</p><p>She continues to run the knife over his skin while she begins to grind her knee against his bladder. “Pleased...I have to piss,” he says in a small voice. She smirks and presses harder. “That’s not gonna get you out of this. Nice try.”</p><p>She presses just right and, combined with him holding it for nearly twelve hours, his bladder gives out. Warm piss fills his pants, pooling for a second before it soaks into the fabric. There’s more liquid then his pants can handle, so it pools on the bedsheets below him. It starts to cool before he’s even done.</p><p>After about a minute and a half, he’s finally empty. He takes shaky breaths. That felt almost orgasmic. Tifa fakes a disgusted look, but Cloud can feel her rubbing herself against him. The piss idea had been hers, after all.</p><p>Tifa drops the knife again, on his chest this time. It pricks him once more and draws more blood. His cock twitches. She holds herself up and wrenches the front of his pants open, pulling his cock out. He had forgone underwear today to make this easier. She lets a sneer paint her face. “You’re a whore, aren’t you. Makin’ this easy for me.”</p><p>“’m not. Stop, please,” he fake pleads, making his voice sound as scared as possible.</p><p>She slaps him again and picks the knife up the hold the blade to his throat. She puts enough pressure that he has to hold still, lest he slit his own throat. He knows Tifa would never allow that, but his instincts scream at him to stop her.</p><p>She reaches for the hem of her skirt up, revealing her glistening pussy and well-groomed pubic hair. He notes in the back of his mind that they had come here straight from their busy day. They had taken just long enough to gather the supplies and let him change out of his SOLDIER uniform. He would have noticed if she had slipped her shorts and panties off, but she hadn’t. Which meant they had gone around doing his mercenary work together while she had only had that short skirt on. The thought both arouses him and fills him with jealousy.</p><p>Tifa grabs his wet and sticky cock and guides it towards her pussy. He watches the move before he whines, “Please don’t.” She ignores him and pushes the head against herself, but doesn’t allow it to penetrate her yet. She eyes him again, “Color?”</p><p>“Green.”</p><p>She gives an adorable smile, breaking her act. She quickly goes back to a hateful expression and pushes his cock all the way inside without warning. Cloud throws his head back and lets out an unashamed moan. “Look at you. You want this, don’t you? Why are you fighting it?”</p><p>“I don’t…”</p><p>She lifts up until just the head of his cock is inside of her and twirls her hips in small circles. He looks up at her, really studying her for the first time since they started. Her hair is sticking to her neck with sweat and there are beads of sweat running down her neck. One of her suspender straps has fallen off and her nipples are poking through the thin fabric of her shirt. Cloud enjoys when she doesn’t wear a bra, especially when they fight. She doesn’t do it often, which he sorta understands. She had said that bounce is not comfortable, so it’s extra nice when she does it. He had almost gotten himself injured multiple times watching her boobs bounce as she kicked, which might be another reason she didn’t do that often.</p><p>Just when he had gotten used to her circular motions, she drops back down on him, coaxing a moan out of both of them. She starts to bounce up and down quickly and drops her hand to her clit and starts to rub it and he is once again mesmerized by her bounciness. He can feel his orgasm approaching like a wave. A few more motions from Tifa and Cloud lets out a guttural moan as his orgasm washes over him. He can feel himself spasming inside of Tifa.</p><p>Tifa continues to ride him through his orgasm, and then more even after overstimulation sets in. His cock goes soft in her and he moans weakly. “Sensitive,” he whispers.</p><p>Tifa drops the act and whispers back, “I know, just let me finish here quickly.”</p><p>She keeps bouncing and rubbing and her noises are high pitched and hot. She finally moans and collapses on his chest, ignoring the blood staining her top. He can feel her squeezing his cock with an iron grip and it’s almost enough to get him hard again.</p><p>She pulls his cock out of her and grabs the forgotten knife, which had slipped from her grip at some point and fallen beside him, luckily not slicing open his throat along the way. She cuts the rope and Cloud stretches his arms in front of him, rolling his shoulders.</p><p>They relax for a few minutes before Cloud says, “We should clean up. We need to wash the sheets and my pants and your shirt, plus we should probably shower.”<br/>
Tifa gives a noncommittal hum he can feel against his chest. “Tifa, at least put some bandages on my chest.”</p><p>While they clean up, Cloud realizes they didn’t use a condom and has a mini moment of panic while Tifa washes the blood out of her shirt. He calms down and follows Tifa to the sink to rinse his pants. “Tifa,” Cloud says. Tifa turns to him slightly, signaling that she’s listening. “Thank you. I know that was a weird request.”</p><p>Tifa drops her shirt and hugs him. “It’s fine, Cloud. You went along with my idea as well.”</p><p>He hugs her back. “Love you, Tifa.”</p><p>“I love you too, Cloud.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>